Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optoelectronic modules. In particular, some embodiments relate to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) reduction and containment for optoelectronic modules.
Background
Communication modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver modules, may include various components that engage in the transmission and reception of optical signals. Some of the components may be housed within a shell of the optical transceiver module. Examples of such components may include a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and/or a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The optical transceiver module itself is operably received within a host device that serves as one component of a communications network.
To engage in optical communication with other communications modules, the optoelectronic transceiver module may operably connect with a connectorized optical fiber. The optoelectronic transceiver module may include a transmit port and/or a receive port configured to receive the connector of the optical fiber. Optical signals may be received and/or transmitted by the optoelectronic transceiver module via the optical fiber.
Optical signals received by the optoelectronic transceiver module may be converted to electrical signals. Conversely, the optoelectronic transceiver module may convert electrical signals to optical signals for transmission. During operation, components of the optoelectronic transceiver module may produce and emit electromagnetic fields, or electromagnetic interference (“EMI”), that may interfere with the operation of other components within and/or external to the optoelectronic transceiver module, particularly while the components operate at high frequencies.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.